


The Twink, The Bear, And The Begger

by JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beast Hank, Beta Read, Bottom Gavin Reed, Convin, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Swears, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn, Smut, Sub Gavin Reed, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Character, Trans Connor, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, beta read by LadyAmalthea, big sex to end, big sex to start, double smut, fic from a tweet, hankcon - Freeform, hankconvin, hankvin, i blame honkforhankcon, i need to sleep, porn hub, this is so much longer than my last one, trans android, what are tags, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JacOfAllTrades
Summary: Hank and Connor make amateur porn [with faces obscured] post revolution and Reed ends up finding it, bookmarks that shit, and beats his dick to dust. Until, one day, Hank is in the locker room in his boxers after a shower and Gavin recognizes the thigh tattoo and has a stroke





	The Twink, The Bear, And The Begger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/gifts), [LadyAmalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/gifts).



> Thank you to LadyAmalthea for beta reading this for me. It's a little longer than the last one, and a lot more smut!
> 
> If you guys like my stuff feel free to tip me or buy me a coffee!
> 
>  **EDIT**  
>  I’ve been told I shouldn’t have my ko-fi link so I’m taking it out... just type in the normal link and search ‘JacOfAllTrades’ is you want to support!

Gavin had been scrolling through PornHub for the last thirty minutes, leaned back on his bed with some lube and a few toys to pick from depending on what he found.

“Boring... dull... ugh there isn’t any good shit on this site anymore... phek I wish they hadn’t absolutely destroyed the porn section on Tumblr, at least there you could get what you wanted... hold on, what’s this?” a new video had popped up in the feed. It looked to be an amateur one, which were more and more common nowadays. The faces were obscured, again. Pretty common, and it was two men: one was thin, pale, with freckles covering the expanse of his torso, the other was thick, slight pudge, and covered in greyish silver hair. The bigger guy was laying back on the bed and the thinner one was riding his cock so hard it almost looked like he was about to break something. Looked like the Twink (Gavin had to be honest, this was a classic Twink/Bear pairing and he enjoyed it well enough) was the one recording, but he had gotten a pretty good angle down the front of his body. The Bear had a tattoo of an eagle on his chest, one of those classic American Traditional tattoos, all flat colors and bolded, looked pretty old and well-worn. The Twink ran his fingers through the coarse chest hair and over the tattoo. By now, Gavin had unmuted the video, letting the sounds enter into the room. He paused the video, clicked on his tv, streamed the app over, and then started playing it from the beginning. 

The Twink looked at the Bear, scanning over his body, stopping to focus on the tattoos, multiple. Besides the one on his chest, there was an intricate circular one that wove all around his left thigh that dipped above and below the boxers he was wearing. The Twink moved, hands coming up to pull at the boxers and pull them down and, oh fuck, Gavin swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and quickly reached for his lube. This Bear was fucking thick, already more than half hard and the Twink was pulling his boxers off and helping him out of them. Gavin was working on lubing up one of his toys (the thick one, he couldn’t _not_ when he saw the size of his Bear) when the camera angle suddenly shifted. It stopped being from the perspective of the Twink and was suddenly against the wall, probably another camera or done in post editing. Gavin moaned as he watched the Twink sink down to his knees, and open his mouth, the only part of his face not obscured by the filter, and sink instantly down on the Bear’s cock, swallowing him whole and not even choking. Gavin scrambled to get his toy pressing back against his entrance, needing to feel something close to that beautiful cock inside of him. 

The Bear’s hands were in the Twink’s hair, and he was fucking his face so good. Gavin tried to rush through his prep, needing to feel that cock inside of himself. 

“Phek... he’s got no gag reflex... pheking... ah!” his toy pressed in, making it past the head and sliding home inside of him. He kept his eyes on the screen, watching the Bear continue to fuck the Twink’s face as the Twink moaned around being used like that. The angle and movement gave Gavin such a great view of that beautiful tattoo, all linework and intricate details and subtle shading. Honestly he wanted to choke on that dick, have the Bear thrust down his throat and use him like that. The Bear pulled the Twink off of his dick, the drool and precum dripping down the Twink’s lips and jaw, causing Gavin to moan again and move his free hand, still covered in lube, to his neglected dick. He stroked quickly, watching the Bear pull the Twink up to his feet, onto the bed, and then it was moving back to where Gavin had first seen the scene starting off. The Twink was sinking down onto the Bear’s cock, slowly starting to fuck himself on the Bear, then the camera angle changed again. Back to the Twink’s view, and how he was fucking himself on the Bear, moaning and thrusting down harder against him. The slapping of skin on skin was loud in the video and Gavin’s room, his hands working faster against himself as he watched this Twink get split open by this Bear.

“Phek... so close... make him cum... come on...” Gavin encouraged the video, angling the toy inside himself to reach that perfect spot. The camera angles changed again, showing a third-person of the Twink riding the Bear’s cock, gasping desperately, and suddenly his body was shaking, he was shouting, and screaming, and cumming, making a mess all over the Bear. Well, Gavin couldn’t do much more after that view, the beautiful way the Twink threw his head back and continued to fuck himself down on the Bear. The Bear’s hands were on the Twink’s hips and pressing his hips up more and more until he was cumming as well. Gavin came, all over his stomach and chest, toy clenched inside of him and still gently thrusting as the video started to calm down. 

“Holy phek...” Gavin gasped out, body trembling as the video ended, a replay button popping up on the screen to start it over again. He took a moment to collect his breath before slowly edging the toy out of himself and reaching for his towel to clean up. Gavin went through his normal ‘post masturbating process’ which included going to the bathroom, cleaning his toys, his hands, his stomach and chest, his ass, taking a piss, and getting in some extra comfy PJ pants. He made sure his bed was clean of any stray liquids, and then curled up under the covers. As he went to exit out of the screen of the video... he hit the favorite button, adding to the queue of his digital spank bank... he would have to watch it again later.

•••

Watching it later had turned out to be watching every time he masturbated. Honestly, he hadn’t expected to like that specific video as much as he had but he just kept going back to it. He noticed little different things every time. A scar here, stretch marks there, extra freckles and moles. He felt like a teen again with how much he was beating his meat to this video. He had gone and left a comment on the video as well.

‘New favorite – when is more coming out? ;3’

And he didn’t want to seem like a creep... so he made a few other accounts, and left a few more comments, asking when more things would be coming out from the two of them. No replies yet but he didn’t expect one either. 

It had been a few weeks and honestly, it was the one thing that was kind of constant in his life now. Gavin would go home after work, after dealing with murders and drug rings and violence. He would lay back in bed with his TV streaming from his phone, toys out and lube ready, and he would watch That Video. He almost felt like a filthy heathen because of how often he was watching it. 

Gavin had finished a patrol and was heading into the locker rooms to get changed into his spare clothes. A suspect had thrown a literal trash bin at him and he’d been covered in garbage. He was gross and smelled gross and just wanted to take a quick shower and change. When he walked into the locker room, he saw Anderson and his plastic toy standing and talking by Anderson’s locker. The Lieutenant was getting his clothes out of the locker, apparently just having taken a shower; Gavin could tell because Anderson’s hair was still wet and dripping onto the towel hanging around his shoulders. And that’s when Gavin noticed that Anderson was still in his boxers, having not put his pants back on yet. There, on his left thigh, was a very intricate, detailed, beautiful tattoo. Gavin stopped, literally mid step, when he realized that he had known that tattoo. He knew that tattoo in avid detail. Gavin could swear he felt his heart stop when he realized that the tattoo he was looking at was the exact same one from The Video. 

“Phek...” there was no way... there was no fucking way that the Twink and the Bear that Gavin had been jacking off to for the last few weeks was Hank Fucking Anderson and Connor Fucking RK800. But as he thought about it, it made sense. The greyish silver hair, the tattoos, the physical form on the Bear, the skinny freckled body of the Twink. To say the least, Gavin felt like he was having a mid-life crisis. 

“Detective? Are you alright?” Connor’s voice called over to Gavin, causing Hank to turn around and face the younger man as well. The tattoo across Hank’s chest came into view as the older man turned around. Gavin was startled out of his shock at the question and looked up to their eyes. He nodded quickly before crossing the room, away from them and towards his own locker so he could shower and get changed and just leave. 

•••

Another two weeks had passed since Gavin had found out that The Video had actually been starring Hank Anderson and Connor. Gavin was living with that knowledge. He stood at the counter in the break room, making himself a cup of coffee for the road – he had a case to work and needed his morning cup of coffee. The upside, he didn’t have to work it alone, meaning he would have help, meaning it would be done sooner. The downside... the people he was working with were none other than Anderson and Conner. Gavin groaned and rubbed his face, willing his coffee to pour faster so he could at least get his life blood back into his system. 

“Ah, Detective Reed, there you are.” Connor’s voice called from the entrance to the break room and Gavin wanted nothing more than to groan and slam his head into the counter.

“Yeah, here I am tin can... did you need something?” He still used the terms, the nicknames, but the words had no bite to them anymore, no malicious intent. They had become just that: nicknames. Connor had moved to stand next to Gavin, smiling warmly at him.

“The Lieutenant wished for me to inform you that his car has been having some issues, and so we must take yours to the crime scene.” Gavin did groan at this news.

“Yeah, okay, fine. Whatever. I’ll meet you in the parking lot after I grab my case files and my coffee.” That was apparently all Connor needed to hear, as he left directly after with a small nod to Gavin. The detective took a deep breath and sighed, pulling his coffee out of the machine and adding his preferred cream and sugar, then a quick stir, a lid, and back to his desk to grab the case files he needed. As Gavin was walking out to his car, he was juggling his coffee, case files, phone, and keys. Anderson was leaning against the passenger side door, talking to Connor. When the two noticed Gavin struggling with his burden, Connor walked over and offered a hand.

“Can I help you with something detective?” Gavin sighed before handing over the case files and his phone. 

“Yeah here, hold onto those, let me get the car started.” He moved past the other two to get to the driver’s side, unlocking the doors and sliding inside. As he turned the car on, placing his coffee in the cup holder next to him, his speaker blinked to life. He would usually listen to music or the news radio when he was driving, but as a file started to load, he didn’t recognize the series of letters and numbers. It almost looked like a—

_“That’s right baby, go on and suck my cock... that’s my good boy...”_

Everyone in the car was frozen for a moment, the sound of suction and slurping continued in the otherwise silent vehicle. Gavin was sure, his heart had stopped. His face was both pale, and horribly flushed, until he realized even worse, this was Anderson and Connor in the car with him... listening to the play back of the porn video... _they had made_. Gavin twisted in his seat quickly, diving back for his phone in Connor’s hand and trying to stop the sounds from exiting his speakers. After another few seconds, the car filled with moans and saliva, the noises stopped. Gavin was shaking, wondering how the fuck he was going to explain this situation. Not only did his phone automatically start playing porn when synced with his car, but it was the porn of Anderson and Connor, and they _had_ to have known that’s what it was. 

“Uh, so, the crime scene...” Gavin fumbled, moving back to sit properly in his seat, shoving his phone in his jacket pocket. 

“Yeah... crime scene... we’ll talk about this... _other thing_ later...” Anderson gave Gavin a look that had the detective knowing he was in _Trouble_. 

•••

The scene was a simple one, and the three of them took care of it quickly. They returned to the station in silence to do their reports, and when it was time to clock out for the day, Gavin was rushing to get out the door before anything else could be said to him by the two other men.

“Oh, Reed?” Anderson’s voice stopped him just as he was pushing away from his desk with his bag to go home. Gavin flinched, grimacing.

“What do you want Anderson?” he looked over to Anderson, eyes narrowed but cheeks flushed.

“Since my car’s still busted, how about giving a pal a ride, hm?” he smirked at Gavin, raising an eyebrow at the younger man. Connor had moved over to stand next to Anderson, smiling pleasantly. Gavin could see the _look_ in Anderson’s eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding tersely and gesturing back out towards his car. The three got inside the vehicle and Gavin made sure his phone was turned off before anything else embarrassing happened. 

The ride to the Anderson residence was silent, and quick. 

“I should probably be getting home...” Gavin said as soon as they parked and Anderson was undoing his belt.

“Now why would you do that? Why not come inside for a drink first... and besides... we still need to _talk_.” Gavin had never been more terrified of Anderson, and more turned on at the harsh, smoldering look in his eyes. Gavin nodded quickly, trembling as he undid his belt. 

Gavin knew he talked a big game at work, and on the street he was pretty good in a scrap. He could fight, he could shoot, he was pretty good at his job. But in bed? Well he liked to be pushed around... he liked it when he wasn’t in control of something. And having someone like Hank Fucking Anderson ordering him around while wearing bedroom eyes... he was pretty sure his dick could cut steel with how hard he was right now. 

The three entered into the house, Connor heading off to the kitchen to take care of Sumo and grab the two humans drinks. Hank gestured towards the couch, pointing to the middle seat and watching to make sure Gavin took that specific seat. He did.

“So, that... audio you had playing on your phone this morning... I’m guessing you’ve seen the video...” Hank took the seat next to Gavin, leaning back against the couch and throwing his arm over the back of the couch.

“Listen... it was... I mean... I just stumbled on it... I didn’t know that it... what I mean is...” Gavin flushed, cursing himself internally for getting so tongue tied right now. 

“Oh it’s okay detective...” Connor walked back into the living room, an opened beer in each hand. He handed one to Anderson first before handing the other to Gavin, and then, to Gavin’s surprise and shock, Connor started stripping. 

“Wh-what the phek is going on?” He held the beer tightly in his hand, fingers trembling as he watched Connor remove his tie, then his shoes, then his jacket, moving to hang the article on the hook by the door. Gavin’s eyes moved over to Anderson, widening as he saw the older man unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

“What’s going on here, is that Connor and I had a talk today after we got back to the station. Seems like you’ve been enjoying that video we put up... and according to the accounts that have commented, you have watched it quite a few times... now, Connor and I didn’t exactly expect to get anything coming out of that video, but when the comments kept rolling in, and especially saying the same thing, well we got curious. Now after today, we were extra curious. So, Connor did a little digging for me, and traced the IP address back to your name. We figured that you’ve been the one whose been leaving comments... and I believe one of them read something along the lines of ‘I would give anything to be in the middle of this’... isn’t that right Gavin?” Gavin was desperately trying to not show how affected he was in this situation. While Hank was still talking, Connor had continued to strip. The android was down to nothing but his tight briefs, along with his socks and garters. It was wholly unfair how attractive he looked in god damn sock garters. There was a wetness between Connor’s legs and he moved to stand in front of Gavin. 

“I... I don’t know what...” Gavin looked up at Connor as the android stood in front of him.

“If you do not wish to continue this detective, we do not need to. All you must do is tell us to stop. Otherwise, Hank and I will be... putting you in the position you asked for.” Gavin swallowed the anxiety in his throat, turning to look from Connor to Hank.

“Is this... really... are you two... is this okay?” Hank smirked, putting his beer down on the end table before reaching up and grabbing Gavin by the back of the neck. Gavin was pulled forward, slow enough he could stop it if he wanted to... but he didn’t. He didn’t want this to stop. He let himself be brought into a deep, searing kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth. He melted into the kiss, moaning at how fucking thoroughly he was kissed. The two broke apart when a whine could be heard above them.

Connor was standing there, squirming his legs together, biting his lip and eyebrows brought together.

“Hank...” he whined out and Gavin felt it instantly in his dick. “Hank, can I ride him? Please? He is already so hard...” Hank chuckled at Connor’s whine, and that went straight to Gavin’s dick too.

“Sure sweetheart, go ahead and get his pants off, I know that cute little pussy of yours has been dripping all day thinking about getting filled up.” Connor moaned at Hank’s words before dropping to his knees before Gavin and working quickly to get the detective’s belt open and off, working his button and zip before starting to pull the fabric down and out of the way. Gavin thought this had to have been a dream. Connor, RK800, the plastic prick, was about to be sucking his cock. No sooner had he thought it was Connor’s mouth wrapping around his cock and sinking down to the hilt. Gavin gasped, hand tightening on the beer bottle in his hand so he wouldn’t accidentally throw it. Hank, seeing the issue, reached over and took the bottle from Gavin’s hand, placing it down on the end table next to his own.

“Wh-wh-what is... ah... phek...” Gavin moaned, hips trembling as Connor began to bob up and down on his cock. He could feel a sort of lubricant slicking him up – it couldn’t be saliva since Connor didn’t have any. 

“Shhh, don’t worry there kitten, we’ll take good care of you... now... Connor, sweetheart, go ahead and give detective Reed here a nice little ride to get him warmed up. Then when he’s close, we’ll take things back to the bedroom, understood?” Gavin gasped as Connor nodded, pulling off of the detective’s erect cock. The android stood, slipping his briefs down his thighs and moving them away. Gavin looked up at Connor, cheeks so red and so so ready to do something, touch someone, but his hands couldn’t move from the couch where he had gripped the cushions.

“Do not worry detective... Hank has taught me exactly how to do this. Just relax and enjoy.” He moved, pushing Gavin back on the couch before squatting over Gavin’s lap and lining the humans cock up with his entrance. Connor wasted no time in sinking down, moaning loudly as inch by inch Gavin filled him. Gavin moaned; God it had been so long since he was inside of someone. Or even something. He had mostly been jacking off while fucking himself recently. He almost forgot what it felt like to be inside of someone else. But fuck, Connor felt good. He was so wet and tight, despite how big Gavin knew that Hank was. His hands finally found their way off the couch and made it to Connor’s hips, guiding him down onto his cock. Gavin moaned as he pressed in tighter, further, harder, and the noises Connor was making were heaven.

“That’s right, go ahead and touch his dick too, he likes when you play with him, isn’t that right sweetheart? You like it when you’re played with.” Connor nodded desperately, bouncing frantically in Gavin’s lap. Gavin groaned, moving one hand from Connor’s hip down to his dick. He rubbed at the small section of raised silicon, pinching it and rolling it with his thumb as Connor continued to fuck himself on Gavin’s dick. Fuck if this wasn’t one of the hottest... no... the absolute hottest thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life.

“Pheking... god tin can... phek you’re so tight... you bounce so good on my cock... phek I wanna come in you...” Gavin was rubbing harder, thrusting harder, getting desperate for that release. He felt like he was getting closer... and then everything stopped. Gavin whined in frustration as Connor lifted off of his cock. Only consolation to this situation – Connor looked miserable that he wasn’t still fucking himself on Gavin either. 

“Now now boys, what did I say? Bedroom. _Now_.” Hank looked directly into both of their eyes before standing and leading the way, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing the rest of the way as he entered the room. Connor was quick to follow, trying not to drip his juices on the floor; he knew Hank didn’t like that. Gavin, on the other hand, took his time slowly standing. He decided he didn’t need his clothes right now, and he might as well get rid of them before the real fun started. He pulled off his jacket and shirt, tossing them on the couch. He also removed his boots and pants, underwear and socks following quickly before he walked down the hall to join the other two men in the bedroom. 

Connor was laid out on the bed, head against the headboard and legs splayed wide open. Waiting, an invitation, just for Gavin. Gavin swallowed and took a few more steps into the room; as soon as he was clear of the door it shut firmly behind him. Gavin jumped, turning to look, and mouth instantly going dry at what he saw. Hank had stripped fully, his clothes strewn about the room. His chest was toned, but not overly, and his stomach had a bit of a pudge to it, but he had super powerful thighs, and Gavin could tell the man could probably lift him completely off the ground if he tried. 

“What... where do you want me?” he asked almost timidly, looking like a starving man to Hank.

“On the bed kitten, kneel over Connor. I’m gunna need to prep you a bit before I fuck that sweet ass of yours. And while I’m fucking you, you’re gunna finish what Connor started in the living room, and fuck him until he cums all over your cock. Understood?” Gavin nodded avidly, moving to comply with Hank’s demands. He kneeled over Conner, knees spread and ass in the air, his hands on the bed next to Connor’s head as his back arched, body trembling and waiting for what was to happen next.

“Detective... may I...?” Connor looked up at Gavin, tilting his jaw a little to the side and pressing up slightly, mouth coming close to Gavin’s. Getting the idea, Gavin leaned down to meet, their mouths slotting together. As the two kissed, Gavin ending up down on his elbows instead, Hank had grabbed the lube and a condom, slipping it on, and then drizzling the lube along his own cock, and then along Gavin’s crack. Gavin shivered at the feeling of the lube, but moaned into the kiss a moment later as it heated up, pressing his ass further up into the air for Hank to use. 

“That’s right, my boys, you look so good like that. Keep kissing... Gavin you keep those hips still, I know you want to be inside of him, but you have to wait, understood?” Hank gave Gavin’s rear a slight stinging smack, causing Gavin to jump and yelp slightly into the kiss. He nodded when the kiss broke so he could breathe, moaning as Conner moved to kiss and suck along his throat. Hank hummed and smirked at the noises Connor was getting out of Gavin.

“Please... phek... Hank please...” his cheeks burned as he begged, but Gavin needed to be fucked, he needed to be filled up right this instant. 

“Okay, okay, calm down there kitten, I’ve got you.” And Hank started inserting one finger, then two, then a third, until he had Gavin moaning out his name desperately. After stretching him fully, Hank pulled his fingers out and moved to add a little more lube to his cock. He lined up, pressing the head of his cock into Gavin at an extremely slow pace. Gavin whined, moaning and gasping until he had his face buried in Connor’s neck, hiding the tears in his eyes. Holy FUCK Hank was so much wider than he thought... Gavin could feel himself being stretched further than he had ever been stretched before.

“M-more l-lube... p-p-please...” Gavin gasped out, body trembling. Connor reached up to thread his fingers through Gavin’s hair, another hand gently petting up and down the detective’s back to calm him down, shushing him gently. Hank heard Gavin’s request and grabbed the lube, making sure to slick him up even more before trying to press any further into Gavin. After the addition of more lube, the slide was much easier. It still stretched Gavin to his limits, but eventually Hank made it to be fully seated inside of him.

“That’s good kitten, you’re doing so good for me... now. Let’s get you lined up with Connor, okay? I’m gunna fuck you into him, understood?” Gavin couldn’t answer, so full, he could only nod weakly. His arms felt like jelly, his legs trembled to keep himself up, he felt so fucking full, and he was partially sure he could even see a bulge in his lower stomach – that’s how full he was. Hank manhandled Gavin until he was pressing against Connor’s entrance, and with a thrust from Hank, Gavin entered Connor again. Both younger men screamed out, Gavin from the double stimulation, Connor from the instant hit to his pleasure nodes. 

“Hank, fuck, yes, please, fuck him into me. Please, he feels so good. Hank please.” Connor begged, legs bending up to give the other two men more room as Hank started his quick thrusts. The Lieutenant knew that this wouldn’t last long with how everything was going. Hank held onto Gavin’s hips and started a quick, even pace – he fucked him deep, directly into Connor. Connor gripped onto Gavin tightly, his mouth searching for any purchase they could make to kiss, suck, bite. They mostly landed along Gavin’s throat and shoulders. And Gavin? Gavin was just along for the ride. Getting filled so fucking thoroughly and also that tight heat around his cock was the best feeling he had had in such a long time, and he honestly felt almost close to passing out from the overstimulation. 

“P-p-p-please... n-need to... to...” Gavin’s voice was quiet as he was continually thrust into Connor.

“Go on kitten... cum for me... fill him up for me real good.” And how was Gavin supposed to say no to that? With a broken whimper Gavin came, filling Connor up and causing the android to be thrown into his own orgasm. Hank grunted at the tight heat surrounding his cock, continuing to thrust as Gavin rode out his orgasm. Hank hummed and moaned in pleasure at the feeling, gripping Gavin’s slackening hips a bit tighter. Both Gavin and Connor moaned as Hank continued to push them together, only along for the ride until after a few more minutes, Hank chased his own bliss, cumming and filling the condom inside of Gavin. The extra heat and feeling of Hank cumming inside of him caused Gavin to have a second orgasm, though smaller and less powerful than the first. He was so over sensitive now though, and he had Connor wiggling underneath him. 

“Hank... Hank yellow...” Connor whined out, causing Hank to slow his thrusts to a stop. The older man slowly pulled out of Gavin, pulling Gavin out of Connor in turn. 

“Connor? Sweetheart tell me what’s wrong, what do I need to fix?” he looked over Gavin’s shoulder at Connor, who looked so thoroughly fucked out.

“Too... much... Gavin...” Hank nodded, understanding. Gavin was gently moved to lay down next to Connor. Gavin didn’t think he could fucking move on his own, let alone remember his own name right now, and everything just felt so, so much... maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt...

•••

When Gavin woke up he was still laying in the bed naked, with a naked Hank on one side of him, and a naked Connor on the other side. The mess had been cleaned up and he was being cuddled by the two other men.

“So that actually happened... and wasn’t just a dream...” his voice was quiet as he spoke.

“Nope, it really happened... and it can happen again if you want it to.” Hank was the one to speak, looking down at Gavin through the veil of his bangs. Gavin turned and looked at Connor, who was smiling from the other side of him. The detective thought about it for a little bit.

“Yeah... I think I would...” he smiled and turned, kissing Hank, and then Connor, before laying back down in the bed and curling up with the two other men to try and get some more sleep.

•••

A month later, there was another video, this time, with all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly blame HonkForHankCon on Twitter for this
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at Jac0fAllTrades


End file.
